The Player (Magikarp Jump)
Summary Having no known name or gender, the Magikarp Jump protagonist was tasked by the mayor of Hoppy Town with becoming the champion of the Jumping League to put some enthusiasm back into the Magikarps of his town. Having kindly obliged, they got to work fishing, raising, and training Magikarps around the clock to reach their full jumping potential, the further he went in the league the more excited his fish friends got. After a few months of work, they finally achieved the title of Jump Champ, but they didn’t stop there. Having acquired the Pond Booster and the Has-Been Basin, the Karp enthusiast continued to train the so-called weakest Pokemon of all time. To this day they still fish up new Magikarp to reach an even higher potential than the ones before. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B to 9-A, possibly higher Name: Unknown Origin: Pokemon: Magikarp Jump Gender: Left ambiguous | Male or female Age: Pre-adolescent Classification: Pokémon trainer, Magikarp enthusiast, “you” | Fish Pokemon, Water Type Pokemon, “Unsinkable” Powers and Abilities: Accelerated Development (Able to train Magikarps 2500% faster than a normal Pokémon trainer) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Augmentation (in the rain), Can leap extreme distances, Accelerated Development via the Pond Booster (Gains experience 100% faster than normal for a total of 2600%) Underwater Breathing (Type 2, as it can follow the player around for long distances around Hoppy Town and train physically on the surface without ill effects) Empathic Manipulation (becomes faster while scared), Water Manipulation, Can survive in any body of water, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Non-Physical Interaction, Supernatural Luck via Gold Magikarps, Resistance to Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation and Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Wall level to at least Small Building level (Even as babies, his Magikarps are able to smash punching bags, knock thick trees over, smash half a giant boulder, overload a windmill, and hit a machine meant to test a Magikarp’s powers so hard he caused it to go haywire. Should be comparable to their own durability. These Magikarps get many times stronger over time and the player can collect hundreds of progressively stronger versions), possibly higher (A Pidgeotto living in the area won’t even attempt to attack his Magikarps unless it is making a short jump) Speed: Peak Human | Transonic (His Magikarps are fast enough to view a Pidgeotto in slow motion mid-jump, and the Pidgeottos won’t dare attack if they are not jumping) Lifting Strength: Average Human (Can easily lift, walk around with, and toss full-grown Magikarps)| At least Superhuman (Shoved a Steelix out of the screen’s boundaries, overloaded a windmill that is powered by jumping) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class to Small Building Class (Magikarp’s blows can knock down trees and smash half a huge boulder into rubble) Durability: At least Street level | Wall level to Small Building level, likely higher (His Magikarps can easily survive falling at terminal velocity and still jump up in excitement if they won, only shown to able to be killed by a Pidgeotto or being blown up point-blank by a Voltorb) Stamina: High, often shown running and sometimes training alongside his Magikarps all the way till sundown | Very high, can jump at very least 999,999 times in a row and simply walk away; after jumping hundreds of meters into the air he can smash into the ground making a large impact crater and still jump up and down in glee as if nothing happened Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters via jumping Standard Equipment: Hundreds of Magikarps; several Old Rods, Coins, Diamonds, a few dozen Training Sodas, Power Ups, LP Restores, and Skill Restores Intelligence: Gifted (The trainer is an expert at everything there is to know about Magikarps due to being good friends with the mayor of Hoppy Town, a town that adores Magikarps, and everyone in this town is surprised how good they are at the sport. They’ve trained their Magikarps well enough to beat the entire Jumping League, the champion of which very likely being Red. Can train a Magikarp 26x faster than the average person) | Average (The Magikarps themselves have basic knowledge of how things work and know when to feel sad or happy even if the trainer does not) Weaknesses: Highly inexperienced at training anything that isn’t a Magikarp. Holds a preference for Magikarps specifically, due to the fact that he was tasked with training them and thusly hates to evolve their Magikarps into Gyarados, even becoming bummed out if they evolve by accident. | They are still just Magikarps, so they still have a trait of being pathetic. It has all the same weaknesses as a regular Magikarp does, and cannot defend themselves as well when they are making short jumps. Also, these Magikarps are uniquely born holding Everstones, which cannot be removed, meaning they can never evolve by regular means unless they are physically broken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Their Magikarps know Splash, Tackle, and Flail. Key: Protagonist | Magikarps Note: While they do possess other Pokemon such as a Pikachu and a Charizard, they have never been shown battling so it would be unreasonable to assume he can use them as such. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users